Hiccup the Night Fury
by Odgrywa
Summary: Hiccup wakes up one morning, having mysteriously turned into a Night Fury! This is a one-shot about Hiccup and Toothless! :D Enjoy!


**This story takes place after the first movie, but before the second.**

 **It's just a one-shot of what would happen if Hiccup was turned into a dragon. You're not gonna get an explanation on how he was transformed though, cause I have no clue :D**

 **Please review, it means a lot to me :3**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Hiccup and Toothless was heading back home for the night, after a training session with Hiccups peers and their dragon friends.

Hiccup was yawning on Toothless' back, as they flew the well known route.

"I'm actually beginning to think that the twins have been practicing like I told them to do." Hiccup said, Toothless cooed in response.

"Maybe they could improve significantly if they worked together instead of fighting all the time." Hiccup continued, wondering aloud. Toothless was used to it by now, Hiccup talking and him listening, although he still didn't understood a lot of human words.

When he reached the house, he aimed at the big open window in Hiccups room. Out of sheer habit, Hiccup leaned forward to avoid the window frame, while he continued talking about the other riders' improvements.

Toothless landed softly on the floor in Hiccups' room, before purring and looking expectantly at Hiccup, who smiled in return, before he took off Toothless' saddle and tail fin.

Toothless shook himself and tried scratching a particularly itchy spot on his shoulders, where the saddle had been. Hiccup saw his struggle and chuckled.

"Here let me." He said, before scratching away the itch.

Toothless thanked him by licking him in the face, which immediately turned Hiccups smile into a frown.

"Ew, Toothless! You know that's the worst thank you ever, right?" Hiccup said reproachfully earning a laugh from Toothless.

"Goodnight, you silly lizard." Hiccup sighed, before approaching his bed. He took of his prosthetic leg, before he sat down on the bed and yawned again.

Toothless cooed, before lying down on his own bed.

* * *

Hiccup woke up with a low groan; his head hurt like someone had used it as an anvil the entire night, it was probably that, which had awoken him, since it was still dark outside. Apart from his headache, Hiccup felt something was off, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Despite his exhaustion, he opened one of his heavy eyelid.

At first, he saw a big blurry black paw in front of him, which he of course found weird, he wondered if Toothless had somehow managed to crawl onto his bed.

Next thing he noticed was that his body felt very big, extremely big, in fact, it felt like his bed was far too small for him. Hiccup lifted his heave head from the pillow to look down at himself, at first he didn't understand what he was looking at, then he froze.

It wasn't his own scrawny body he was looking at, but the one of a dragon! And not just any dragon, but a Night Fury!

Hiccup wanted to scream, but couldn't, nor could he move.

He just sat there.

Surely, it was a dream, he thought, as he wiggled with his tailfin. He slowly reached up to his head with one of his black paws; he could feel a muzzle and ears of a Night Fury he could even feel his empty gums with his forked tongue.

He couldn't help himself anymore, he jumped up with a high pitched roar of fear and surprise. This was not happening.

"What's going on?! Who's there?!" a sharp voice growled aggressively from behind Hiccup. Hiccup spun around in alarm, as his teeth unsheathed, seemingly on their own.

Behind him stood none other than Toothless, wearing a deadly growl, which Hiccup hadn't seen directed at himself in a very long time.

Toothless' features lightened considerably, when he saw Hiccup.

"You're… a NIGHT FURY?! Like me!" Toothless began jumping up and down in pure joy, until he glanced at Hiccup's bed and saw that it was empty. Toothless immediately began growling menacingly again looking deadlier than before.

"Where. Is. My. HUMAN!?" Toothless screeched the last word, as he got down in a pouncing position ready to attack the stranger.

Hiccup, who was completely fazed and had been too stunned to speak, finally snapped out of it, due to Toothless' threating behavior.

"Too…Toothless? You… can SPEAK!" Hiccup was still wide-eyed and wary of Toothless' threatening stance.

"How do you know my name?" Toothless growled, lowering himself closer to the ground, looking like he could jump at any time, "Where IS HE?!"

"Wait Toothless! It's me! I'm Hiccup!" Hiccup explained, as he stepped back a bit.

Toothless' eyes widened a bit at the outrageous claim, but he didn't seem convinced.

"Please Bud, it's true. I have no idea about what happened, but it's me." Hiccup tried explaining.

"I… You… But… Hiccup?" Toothless straightened himself, as he looked at Hiccup In disbelief.

"You can talk!" Hiccup repeated, now that the immediate danger of Toothless attacking him had passed.

"So can you!" Toothless cooed, as he cautiously approached him, as if he was afraid that Hiccup would attack.

"This makes no sense at all!" Hiccup said, as he shook his head.

"What happened?" Toothless asked confused, as he began circling Hiccup, while staring at him.

"I just woke up like this." Hiccup said helplessly.

"Are you alright?" Toothless cooed.

"Alright?" Hiccup exclaimed, "I've just turned into a dragon! No, I'm not alright."

"Is it really that bad?" Toothless asked with a frown, "I mean we finally get to understand each other and you've not just turned into a dragon, you've turned into a Night Fury! The strongest, fastest and in every way best of all dragons." Toothless said proudly.

"Wow, someone has a bigger ego than I thought." Hiccup laughed despite the situation, with the same weird, draconic laugh as Toothless usually used.

"I don't have a big ego, it's just facts." Toothless purred, "This is awesome! Isn't it awesome?!" Toothless exclaimed, as he playfully pounced around with renewed joy.

"I guess." Hiccup was still in shock, but now that he thought about it, he was now able to talk to his best friend.

"Now we can fly together for rea…" the enthusiasm in Toothless' voice simmered down considerably, as he looked at his own tailfin, "Oh, right… Well we can go running together!" Toothless resumed his enthusiastic pouncing game.

"Um… actually… I think running is gonna be a problem." Hiccup said, as he folded his left wing, which had partly covered his left hind leg.

"Oh, right…" Toothless once again lost his enthusiasm, as he looked at Hiccups' stump of a leg.

"Oh, cheer up Toothless," Hiccup laughed, as he mimicked the playful stance Toothless always used with his rump in the air and his head low, "you can still teach me how to fly!"

Toothless smiled his toothless smile, before he jumped into the window frame, balancing on it, while motioning for Hiccup to follow.

Hiccup did so happily, although he had trouble keeping his balance on the window frame with only three legs.

"Wow, everything is so clear, I can see all the way to the docks, even though it's night!" Hiccup said amazed, as he stared at the village.

"Of course, can't you normally see that far?" Toothless asked confused.

"Not in the dark!"

"Humans are strange." Toothless mused aloud.

"What now?" Hiccup asked nervously, as he stared down, there was quite a drop to the ground. Of course, Hiccup wasn't afraid of heights, but to him, who was used to sitting on the back of his most trusted friend, whenever they were flying, the fact that there was no one to catch him seemed scary.

"Now we jump." Toothless chuckled amused, before he elegantly jumped to the ground, by slightly spreading his wings first.

"Your turn." He called back up at Hiccup, "Just spread your wings and glide down."

"I can't glide!" Hiccup protested nervously.

"Sure you can. Jump!"

Hiccup sank once, before jumping. He spread his wings and tailfins as far as they could go. He felt the wind under his wings, which kept him in the air.

"I'm gliding!" He exclaimed.

"Great, but you have to fold your wing a bit more in order to land!" Toothless called after him, as Hiccup just continued gliding away from the house.

Hiccup did as he said, he slowly folded his wings slightly and actually felt himself descending.

"Good, now close them completely!" Toothless, who was running after him on the ground, called.

Hiccup did so, perhaps a bit too quickly, because he suddenly fell to the ground, which, luckily, wasn't too far below him.

"Are you ok?" Toothless asked concerned.

"Did you see that? I flew!" Hiccup cheered, as he got up, "I actually flew!"

"I'd say you glided and then you crashed." Toothless said matter-of-factly.

"That's the same, point is I was in the air." Hiccup huffed offended.

"Let's do something else! Come on!" Toothless cheered, as he once again jumped up and ran into the forest.

"Toothless!" Hiccup exclaimed surprised, as he tried to follow him. He was surprised at his own newfound agility and speed, even though he missed a leg. Of course it was a kind of limping run, but he was running, faster than he could as a human, when he was wearing his prosthetic leg.

Toothless was a lot faster though, Hiccup had no chance of spotting him between the trees, instead he realized he could smell and slightly hear exactly where Toothless was.

Hiccup followed Toothless' scent until Toothless stopped and allowed Hiccup to catch up.

Hiccup was surprised that even after running for quite a distance nonstop, he wasn't even panting.

"I gotta admit being a Night Fury might have its perks." Hiccup grinned at Toothless.

"You haven't seen nothing yet." Toothless said happily, before firing a plasma blast at a nearby boulder. The fireball left a sooty crater on the boulder. "Your turn." Toothless cooed.

Hiccup looked from Toothless to the boulder and back again.

"How?" he asked, tilting his head confused.

"That's hard to explain." Toothless said thoughtfully "Before you fire, you have to…"

Toothless and Hiccup spent the next few hours practicing Hiccup's plasma blast, at first Hiccup only managed to make petite fireballs, which would not be able to hurt anything, but once he got the hang of it, his shots was almost as effective as Toothless' was.

The sun was already over the horizon, when they finally decided to stop plasma blasting the poor boulder, mostly because both of them had run out of shots for a while.

They decided to go to one of the small lakes in the forest to relax for a while and maybe in Toothless' case, catch a few fish.

Once there they both took a drink from the lake.

"You know, I think you're bigger than me, Toothless suddenly said, as he stood next to Hiccup with their tailfins right next to each other. He was right, Hiccup was about a half to a whole meter longer than Toothless, that news surprised him, yet then again, it made sense. Hiccup might be longer and a bit taller than Toothless, but his limps were fare thinner, not at all muscular like his. Hiccup pointed this out to Toothless.

"As long as we're clear that I'm a lot stronger and better than you." Toothless said with a smile.

"Oh yeah? Are you sure about that?" Hiccup teased. Toothless merely nodded with his head held high. Hiccup smirked; he suspected nothing.

In a second Hiccup had pounced, off course with sheathed claws, he hit Toothless' side and knocked him over. They rolled around in a heap of wings and tails, before Toothless ultimately proudly pinned Hiccup to the ground.

"Told ya." Toothless laughed, before letting Hiccup up.

"Alright, but it won't be long, before I can beat you." Hiccup claimed, as he shook himself.

"Dream on." Toothless crooned.

The lake suddenly caught Toothless' attention, when a fish in it decided to stir up the surface.

Toothless sneaked towards it, careful not to scare the fish, when he was right next to the surface, he stuck his head under and caught one of them. He ate the fish in a single mouthful, before he continued fishing, after a while, when he felt that he had caught enough, he realized that Hiccup was gone.

He was about to call for him, when he saw his tail sticking out of a nearby bush. He stalked nearer, before he jumped over the bush with a bellow, intended to scare Hiccup.

"You know, a good sense of smell and hearing really comes in handy, when someone is sneaking up on you." Hiccup said with a grin.

Toothless snorted, obviously a bit offended by his failed mission to scare Hiccup.

"What are you even doing in a bush?" Toothless asked confused.

"I found some raspberries; of course they are pretty tasteless, like everything else on Berk, but still good. Try one."

Toothless looked suspiciously on the little red berry.

"You're sure they're not poisonous?" He asked after a while.

"Positive." Hiccup nodded, as Toothless ate one of the berries. He shrugged.

"Nothing special," he shrugged, before he went walked back to the lake with Hiccup following.

"I caught fish for you," Toothless said proudly, before he did what Hiccup hated more than being licked in the face, he regurgitated some pieces of fish mixed with slime.

"Um… no thank you. I think I ate too many raspberries." Hiccup said with an apologetic smile.

"Your loss." Toothless said, before eating the fish again.

"What am I supposed to do about this, Toothless?" Hiccup asked suddenly sounding lost.

"About what?" Toothless asked confused.

"This?" Hiccup said looking down at himself, "Think of all the consequences! I can't become the chief if I'm a dragon, I can't ride you, I don't even have any idea of how to convince the village that it's me, maybe they'll attack. I mean maybe another Night Fury will intimidate them."

"Woah, woah, woah, slow down," Toothless interrupted him, "you're overthinking it. We don't even know if it's permanent, maybe you'll wake up tomorrow and be back to normal." Hiccup looked rather skeptical at that idea, "Even if that doesn't happen, think of all the good things! You can fly, or at least glide," he added with a chuckle, "you can run faster than before, you can shoot plasma blasts and we can finally talk! I don't know about you, but I'd rather eat a barrel of eels, than to be unable to talk to you ever again." Toothless claimed, earning a fond smile from Hiccup.

"I guess you're right," he finally said after a while, "I just don't think that father's gonna be very happy about this. I better go tell him," he added with a sigh, before he got up.

"Wait." Toothless said, as he stood up as well, "maybe I should teach you how to fly before you talk to… ehm I mean… show your father."

"Why?" Hiccup asked confused.

"I guess you were right about that part, I don't know what the village will do, when they see you, it's better to be safe than sorry, right?"

"I guess you're right, bud." Hiccup said thoughtfully.

"I…" He glanced at his own ruined tail, "I guess I'll have to teach you, while I'm on the ground myself." Toothless said sadly.

Hiccup stared at Toothless' tail for a bit, then at his face.

"What?"

"You do know I'm so so so sorry about shooting you down that night, right?" Hiccup said solemnly.

"I'm not sorry." Toothless said surprising Hiccup, "if you hadn't shot me down I'd still living at the Dragon's Nest and I'd never have met you." Toothless purred.

Hiccup surprised himself by purring as well as a thank you maybe?

"How was it like living in the nest?" Hiccup suddenly asked. Causing Toothless to look quite uncomfortable, as he began to knead the dirt below him with his claws.

"Um… I wasn't exactly the most popular dragon in the nest… I guess."

"Why not?" Hiccup asked genuinely confused.

"Well, Night Furies are not exactly 'friend material'." Toothless said uneasily, before he shook himself and continued with a normal voice, "anyways, we better get going, it won't be long before the village notices that you're gone."

"Wait, I think I have an idea." Hiccup said thoughtfully, before he went into the forest in the direction of the village, "come on follow me."

Toothless did so with a confused coo.

When they were at the village, Hiccup walked, as fast as possible, when you're missing a leg, towards his house. Luckily the chief's house was in the outskirts of the village, so no one would see them sneaking in.

Toothless followed still confused, Hiccup had refused to tell Toothless why they were going to his house, as Hiccup walked around the corner of the hut, Toothless suddenly caught the scent of the chief, seconds after the chief came walking up the stone steps leading to the house. Toothless was about to warn Hiccup, but he had already disappeared inside the house.

"Toothless!" The chief greeted, as he reached the front door too, "I thought you were with Hiccup! Speaking of whom, you wouldn't happen to know where he's at, do you?" The chief asked, looking around, as if he expected Hiccup to be close by – which he kind of was.

"well, if you do see him, please tell him to find me." Stoick said, before disappearing inside as well.

Hiccup was too busy inside to notice the scent of his father, he was noisily searching through one of his cupboard, which was rather hard, when you had clawed paws instead of hands.

Finally, he found what he was looking for and picked it up in his mouth, he turned around to run outside again, when he suddenly came face to snout to his father.

"Toothless? I must say I'm impressed!" his father chuckled, Hiccup stepped a bit back, he tried hiding his left hind leg, as well as he could with his wing, while feeling uncomfortable with the mix-up, "I just saw you outside, you really are stealthy, huh?" Stoick laughed again, before he petted Hiccup's snout and left.

Hiccup just stood for a while, watching his father walk back down the stairs. Had his father just petted him? He snapped out of it, when he heard low voice outside his window: "Hiccup."

Hiccup put the object he had been searching for on the floor, before he jumped onto the frame of the big window, Toothless stood below looking up at him.

"Let's go to the forest." Toothless said.

Hiccup looked around, the village was at this time of day always buzzing with life, and someone would probably spot them.

"Go first, I'll follow in a minute, then no one will see two Night Furies at once."

Toothless nodded, before running into the forest, and Hiccup followed short after with the object in his mouth.

When he met up with Toothless in the forest, Toothless looked confused at the thing in Hiccup's mouth.

Hiccup smiled, before spitting it out, on the ground was Toothless' tailfin, the one that allowed him to fly without a rider.

Of all the reactions Hiccup had expected, a frown was surely not one of them.

"What's wrong?" Hiccup asked confused.

"Nothing, thank you," Toothless said, trying to sound happy, but failed. He must have sensed Hiccup's confusion, because he added: "I just don't like to fly without you on my back."

Hiccup was confused, but also a bit touched by the Night Fury's words.

"Even if I'm flying next to you?" Hiccup asked with a toothless grin.

"I guess that'll have to do," Toothless said, as he mimicked the smile.

"Hold on let me try to get this thing on you." Hiccup said, as he began trying to attach the tailfin. Luckily, this tailfin wasn't as complicated to open and close as Toothless' normal flying gear, so Hiccup succeeded after a while.

"Great," Toothless said, watching as he opened and closed his tailfin, secretly enjoying the feeling of having retrieved it, "Let's go find a clearing."

They began to run, of course Toothless had to slow down a great deal, so Hiccup could keep up; nevertheless they both enjoyed the run.

"This is perfect." Toothless cooed, as they reached a large clearing.

"Alright, since you already know everything there is to know about the tailfin," Toothless began, "It's only the wings you'll need to worry about. When to flap and so on. Now," Toothless said, as he jumped a bit into the clearing and turned to face Hiccup. "You should not flap your wings more than necessary, that'll only drain you for energy, instead try to glide, whenever it's possible."

Hiccup nodded nervously, one thing was to fly on Toothless another was to fly all alone.

"There's not so much more to it. Let's just try."

Hiccup nodded again, sometimes, when he had been flying with Toothless he had studied the way he sometimes flapped his wings, when he wanted to speed up or keep up the pace, so Hiccup did feel like he almost understood, yet again doing it himself was something entirely else.

Toothless spread his wings, so did Hiccup, then he bend in his knees, so did Hiccup, then he jumped into, and so did Hiccup. At first it looked like Hiccup was gonna succeed, but then his ascent turned into a quick descent. He tried again, but he fell down again.

Toothless, who was hovering above him landed again.

"Ok, try a running start that helps sometimes, just do like I do." Toothless cooed encouragingly.

Toothless once again spread his wings, before he began running, he flap his wings, and after a few steps, he was in the air.

Hiccup tried to mimic his take off, but only succeeded in flying for a few meters, before falling back down again, just to fly for another few meters and falling down again.

Hiccup tried for a while, without success, before Toothless landed to show him again and try to explain.

This time Hiccup noticed that he had his tailfins closed, while he took off, and then opened them, just as soon as he was off the ground. Hiccup felt stupid for not knowing this, after all he had helped Toothless take off too many times to count, but again it was harder when the tailfin belonged to himself.

He tried again, this time he succeeded, and he and Toothless celebrated by roaring gleefully. Hiccup realized that he had a talent for flying, once he was in the air at least. Soon he felt comfortable enough in the sky to do a barrel roll and a bit later, he did a loop too.

Hiccup could even put up a challenge against Toothless, when it came to racing, although he didn't win.

They practiced take offs repeatedly until Hiccup was decent at it.

"I don't think we can wait any longer Toothless, I have to tell my father, or well show my father."

Toothless agreed reluctantly, before they flew towards the village.

It was dinnertime, by the time they reached the village, although many of the vikings were inside the Great Hall to eat, a lot of them was still roaming the streets. They spotted Hiccup and Toothless quicker, than Hiccup had expected, since it was slowly getting darker. No way back, he realized with a deep breath.

The Vikings below yelled to each other and Hiccup was surprised to realize that he actually could hear what they were saying even from the high altitude.

"Night Furies!"

"GET DOWN!"

"But it could be Hiccup and Toothless, who found another Night Fury!"

"No, can't you see the tails? I can't see Toothless' red tail!"

"It's too dark to see."

"Ready your weapons, just to be sure."

Hiccup and Toothless was discussing where to land, when Stoick emerged from the Great Hall and ran towards the gathering vikings.

"WHAT'S GOING ON!?" The chief bellowed angrily, probably unhappy about being disturbed in his dinner.

"Two Night Furies are circling the island."

"I don't think any of them is Toothless."

"Has anyone seen Hiccup?" Stoick called out to the nearby men, who all shrugged.

They didn't have time to talk anymore, since the two dragons landed next to the gathered Vikings. For a moment, the dragons and the vikings stared at each other with neither side talking.

"I'm pretty sure the closest one's Toothless." One of the vikings said, breaking the silence.

"But he just flew, and then where's Hiccup?" one of the others asked.

"Show them your tailfin, Toothless." Hiccup cooed, before Toothless showed the vikings the tail, allowing them to see the metallic part of the dark brown tail.

"That sure is Toothless." Stoick said, as he stepped forward, sword in hand, "but then, who is that? And where is Hiccup, for Loki's sake!"

"Look at those skinny legs, maybe Toothless have gotten himself a girlfriend." Gobber laughed, as he walked to chief's side.

At first Hiccup's eyes widened, then his teeth sprung out and he couldn't hold back an offended growl, all the while Toothless, who still didn't understand human completely, just looked confused at Hiccup's sudden hostility.

Gobber and mostly Stoick, raised their weapons slightly in alarm, and so did the men behind them, some of them even loaded their bows.

Toothless jumped in front of Hiccup with a growl of his own.

Stoick lowered his sword again slightly, and as if it was a command, so did the vikings behind him.

"So, it's not dangerous, eh?" he asked Toothless.

"He asks if I'm dangerous," Hiccup translated, and Toothless shook his head as a response to Stoick.

"Have you seen Hiccup?" Stoick said, once again looking at Toothless' tailfin, "You never wear that thing, is Hiccup alright?"

Hiccup got up and cautiously neared his father, who looked at him with a ready sword. The bare idea of his father being afraid, or at least uneasy, around Hiccup seemed like a joke. The worst Viking in the history of Berk, a hiccup scared one of the best vikings in the history of Berk.

Hiccup stood, so he could show his missing left leg to his father, Gobber and the crowd.

"Look, he's missing a leg,"

"Maybe dragonhunters?"

"Could Hiccup had been taken by them?

"How would that explain the Night Fury and the automatic tail?"

All the vikings began to talk at the same time, all coming with their idea of what had happened.

"BE QUIT!" Stoick yelled, silencing the crowd, "We need to find Hiccup. Spitelout!" Spitelout appeared from the crowd, an angry scowl on his face, like always, "Take as many men as you need and search the island," When Spitelout didn't oblige immidiatly, Stoick added: "Now!"

Spitelout left with angry mutteres, after telling the people in the crowd to follow him, Gobber and Stoick put away their weapons.

"Maybe they're trying to tell us something." Gobber said thoughtfully after a while of Hiccup pointing at his leg.

Hiccup wanted to face palm, but couldn't in his newfound dragon form.

"How do we explain them that it's me?" Hiccup asked Toothless. Toothless looked in deep thought for a moment, before he hiccupped. Hiccup looked at him with a weird look.

Toothless hiccupped again, this time making it louder.

Stoick and Gobber, who were now the only vikings left, looked puzzled at each other – they had never heard a dragon hiccup before.

"AHA! I GOT IT!" Gobber suddenly exclaimed, surprising everyone around him, "Hiccup!"

"I know he has the hiccups Gobber."

"No, Hiccup, he's trying to say something about Hiccup, right Toothless?"

Toothless, who of course understood the word Hiccup, nodded.

"What about him!" Stoick asked, and Hiccup translated.

Toothless looked at Hiccup and then back at Stoick, who still looked confused. Toothless hiccupped again, before he motioned towards Hiccup.

Gobber and Stoick looked at each other again.

"I don't have time for this." Stoick finally said, before he began to walk away, "Gobber, find out what Toothless is trying to say and report back to me."

How dense could they be? Toothless had made it clear.

Hiccup jumped forward and in front of Stoick, to block his path. He hiccupped too like Toothless and showed his left hind leg again, before he cooed.

"Gobber, you don't think that possibly, maybe… Nah, I must have gone mad!" Stoick said, as he shook his head, "Move aside dragon."

Hiccup stepped aside, knowing his father, he knew his various facial expressions and so he knew when he had had enough.

He watched him go with sad eyes, how could his own father not recognize him?

"Are you trying to say that Hiccup has got the hiccups," Gobber suggested. Hiccup sighed, this was gonna take a while.

While the vikings and a lot of the dragond set into the forest to look for Hiccup, some was flying and some was walking, Hiccup and Toothless was still playing charades with Gobber.

"Can we take a break?" Gobber asked from the barrel he had been sitting on for a while now, much less enthusiastic than when they had started the 'game' about an hour ago.

Hiccup shook his head, as something suddenly dawned on him.

"I've got an idea!" Hiccup suddenly exclaimed, running away. Gobber and Toothless exchanged confused looks.

Hiccup returned seconds later with a stick in his mouth.

"You wanna play fetch now?!" Gobber asked confused.

Hiccup sighed for the umpteenth time, before he shook his head.

"I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner!" He exclaimed to Toothless, before he began drawing in the dirt.

Toothless was confused, but as he looked at what Hiccup was drawing, he realized that he was making those weird symbols, that he used to make in his journal.

Gobber, who had almost fallen asleep on the barrel, was startled awake by Hiccup's triumphant bellow.

"What's going on? Oh, you're still doing that weird guessing game?" Gobber yawned, before he got up, "Well, lads, I'm going to bed."

Toothless blocked his path, while Hiccup snorted and made a rumpling humming sound to get his attention, while he scratched the ground with his front paw.

"What is it? I…" Gobber suddenly saw the writing on the ground, spelling: I am Hiccup.

Gobber looked from the ground to Hiccup and back again countless times, before finally bellowing: "WHAT?!"

Hiccup was relieved, finally! Yet he looked at Gobber with a nervous look. What was he gonna say? What was his father gonna say?

"Hiccup?! But that's not possible!" Gobber shook his head, "I must really be tired."

Hiccup shook his head and nodded.

"But… How did you?"

Hiccup shrugged, as he guessed what he was gonna ask.

"I'll have to make you a new prosthetic leg!" Gobber exclaimed, as if it was the biggest of their problems, although he did make Hiccup laugh.

"I'll have to tell your father! Although, He's probably already on the other side of the island," Gobber yawned, "Well, it could take a while. You lads can just go home, while I find your father."

Hiccup nodded in agreement.

Hiccup explained what Gobber had said to Toothless, while they walked back to the chief's house.

Hiccup still feared what his father was gonna think, but who knows, maybe Toothless was right, maybe he'd wake up tomorrow and be back at normal?

Secretly Hiccup hoped not, he was enjoying his new life as a dragon, being able to talk to Toothless was of course also a big plus.

Only time would tell.

* * *

 **Sorry about cutting it off so suddenly.**

 **It was just supposed to be a fluffy one-shot about Toothless and Hiccup, so I stopped it here.**

 **Btw, to understand why Toothless had a hard time explaining his time in the Dragon's Nest, please read my other story about Toothless' past, called: Toothless' past – creative, I know :D, you'll never guess what it's about: Toothless' past!**

 **Hope you enjoyed the story and thank you soo much for reading!**

 **I'd LOVE to hear your thoughts, reviews makes me so happy :3**


End file.
